The Charmed 5
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: A prophecy sends Pheobe to seek out her sister 16 years after the death of Prue and brings the liars together into something none of them could ever imagine.


So, this fanfiction has been rolling around in my head since I started watching PLL, and has been down on a piece of paper for nearly 2 week, but I finally got around to typing it up. I'm not the most knowledgeable about the Charmed fandom, and will probably be taking a bit of creative freedom with it. Saying that, here it is.

I own nothing

* * *

A knock sounded through the partially filled house. "Aria, can you please get that, I need to finish with this box," a teenage girl hear her mother yell down from the attic.

Aria quickly wove her way through the mass of boxes that littered the floor as her family was still unpacking from their year in Iceland. It took her a couple moments to make it, but Aria eventually got to the door. Opening it, Aria found someone who was slightly younger than her mother, but there were some similarities between the two.

"Hello," the woman said, "Can I speak to Piper."

"There isn't a Piper that lives here, sorry," Aria told the woman.

"Really, I was told that my sister would be returning from Iceland around this time," The woman said before taking a quick step back and observing the house. "This is the house the person told me that she would be at."

"Whoever you got that information from is wrong." Aria said.

"Where I got the information from is never wrong. Are you sure there isn't a Piper Halliwell living in this house," the woman stated.

The statement caused Aria to stop. She recognized Halliwell as her mother's maiden name. "Give me a minute," Aria said, closing the door and navigating her way back through the maze of boxes and up the stairs to the attic. "Mom, your maiden name was Halliwell right?" Aria asked her mother.

"Yes, why you asking," Ella replied, taking a rather large book out of one of the boxes.

"There is a woman at the door asking for a Piper Halliwell," Aria replied, causing her mother to drop the book she was holding.

Ella took a half second to process what her daughter had just told her before rushing out of the attic. "There are only a handful of people still alive that know me as Piper," Ella yelled behind her.

Arriving at the door, Ella yanked it open to reveal her sister on the other side. "Pheobe, I haven't gone by Piper for a long, long time," Ella said before wrapping her sister in a hug.

"Really now, so if you haven't been going by Piper, what have you been going by?" Pheobe asked her sister.

"Ella, I've been going by Ella. Now, please, come in. Sorry about the mess, we're still unpacking from our trip to Iceland," Ella told her sister, stepping aside to let her in.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind taking a break from your unpacking, I need to talk to you. A new prophecy came up," Pheobe told her sister quietly.

Ella nodded before turning to her daughter who was standing at the top of the stairs. "Aria, how about you go unpack the rest of your room while I talk to my sister," Ella said.

"But…. But…." Aria tried to protest.

"Go, I will explain stuff to you once I am done talking to my sister. It seems some important Halliwell family business has come up that I need to be a part of," Ella said sternly enough so that Aria got the message and left.

Turning back to her sister, Ella said, "Let's head up to the attic, the Book is up there in case we need it."

The pair moved up to the attic, where Ella picked up the mentioned book off the ground, dusting it off. "Have you used it at all in the last 16 years?" Pheobe asked.

"I've opened it a handful of times. I've only actually used it to bind Aria's powers," Ella replied.

"It seems like those bindings won't last much longer," Pheobe said. Getting a raised eyebrow from Ella, Pheobe continued. "I wasn't actually told the wording of the prophecy, but I was informed that it basically said that 5 daughters of different supernatural lines will be brought together, and their total power will probably be more than the Charmed Ones. The elders believe that your daughter is one of said 5 daughters."

Ella let out a heavy sigh. "Let's hope that for once the Elders are wrong."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it, but I think that it could be too dangerous to keep Aria in the dark for much longer, especially if this is true, she could be in massive danger, along with the other 4. While we don't really like it, the Elders have a fairly good track record when it comes to this sort of thing," Pheobe said.

"Let's not get hasty. I don't want to bring Aria into this life unless I absolutely have to. You remember how expensive it got when we were first learning our powers, especially when I got my explosiveness. I would also have to explain things to Brian, another conversation I would rather not have," Ella told her sister.

"Well, in any case, I think we have left your daughter without an explanation of what is going on for too long," Pheobe told her sister, setting the Book of Shadows on its stand.

Ella nodded her head in understanding, preceding out of the attic, her sister not far behind her. Ella found her daughter unpacking her room, like she had suggested. "Aria dear, I guess I have something that I have to explain to you," Ella said, getting her daughters attention.

"Yeah, what was up with the girl at the door? Why was she calling you Piper?" Aria asked.

"You remember how I told you about your Aunt Prue and how she died before you were born?" Ella asked, getting a nod in return. "Well, the people who killed Prue, they were still after me. I ended up changing my name, and I didn't tell anyone from my old life about it. Pheobe was asking for me by the only name she knew me by, sorry about the confusion my dear. Now that we have that out of the way, let me introduce you to your Aunt Pheobe."

Pheobe made her way into vision. "Hello," Pheobe said to Aria, who was standing that in shock, trying to process what her mother just told her.

"Um, hi," Aria replied hesitantly.

There were a couple second s of awkward silence before Ella spoke again. "Will you be staying around for a bit Pheobe?"

"Yeah, a couple weeks at least," Pheobe replied.

"Well, stay for dinner tonight. I can introduce you to the rest of the family then," Ella said.

"Like I would miss a chance to have some of your godly cooking," Pheobe replied.

"Well, I don't have as much options for ingredients here than when I lived in San Francisco. That is one of the few drawbacks of living in a small town," Ella replied.

"So it's good I came bearing gifts," Pheobe said, walking out of the room. Ella and Aria followed behind her, both intrigued by what the presents could be.

Reaching her car, Pheobe opened up the trunk and pulled out a couple of bags and travel coolers. "I figured variety might be an issue so I decided to bring some ingredients along."

Ella looked inside one of the bags and found a bunch of high quality ingredients, the type that she really missed being able to use.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alison hit the ground hard. Things had changed for her so much over that last year. Pushing herself up, Alison snapped her shoulder back into place, and looked back up to the cliff she had just jumped off of, a good 50 or so feet above her.

Alison didn't know who was chasing her, but whoever it was, they wanted her dead. It wouldn't be easy to kill her. Actually, it should be impossible if what her mother said was true, but Alison didn't really want to push it too much.

Alison got back up to standing, setting all of her broken bones in the process. Brushing herself off and making sure that she still looked presentable, Alison started running again, knowing she should be getting close to home.

From the whisperings that she had heard on the mystic side of things, things were going to be happening in her home town, and someone would be targeting her girls. She couldn't stand for that, she had to go back. At the very least, she was an immortal if what her mother had told her was true, so the death threats from A wouldn't be an issue.

Alison slowed herself as she entered the town of Ravenswood. A couple more days of running and she would be home.

* * *

So, there it is. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
